


reject

by crxzy_duxl



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crxzy_duxl/pseuds/crxzy_duxl
Summary: Kaisa's life has been long and tortuous. When will everything end?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. the girl

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically kai'sa entire lore with her comic, and 2 short stories and the encounter she had with Ezreal, and something else I planned. Just think of the majority of the chapters as re-telling of her lore. i really like her so :3
> 
> i also heavily referenced the official work from league, so yes you'll see a lot of the lines from her own story used here as well. i don't claim them as my own, but i did write it differently than they did. just a reminder hehe.

Trees were something she liked. Something to climb on, a great place to rest under after a tiring day out with other kids in the sand. She had grown to scoop up said sand, and let it slip through the cracks and crevices of her fingers, and show it to her father, who would then smile, as her mother yelled at her in the distance to not get any in her eyes.

Now, everything was changed.

Trees were replaced by walls. The ground. Nothing to climb on, but instead to lean back on. Cries echoed in her head every time she had tried to close her eyes. The weeps of those who were too weak. Too afraid. Fearful. No one knew what was going on. They only let emotions consume them.

Three days had all it taken for everyone she knew, to disappear and not exist.

Three days to realize that she was alone, all truly alone here, no one to hold on to and nobody to ever confide in, and vent her fears out.

And something _stirred_ inside her.

Everything seemed lost, but she found the light. She does what anyone will do at this point- follow it to end up where no one knows except herself. On her journey, anything she could scrape away from the ground and walls were rotting peaches, ragged waterskins, anything to keep hunger at bay as she explored the new environment she found herself trapped in. Even if she hadn’t wanted to eat them, the girl did not have a choice. Bitter spread on her mouth, her face contorting in disgust as she almost spits them out.

_You must eat, or you will die._

A voice she wasn’t sure if it was her own or anyone else’s- or just a figment of her imagination. Maybe it was neither. She didn’t really have the time to care. And as she ventured deeper and deeper, the purplish glow of something other-worldly that mortals like her wouldn’t normally comprehend. She knew she was not alone.

And that evoked both comfort and fear.

Snarls and growls of something she couldn’t make out of echoed throughout the underground burrow she was trapped in. Clutching the knife she had somehow managed to keep when those beasts attacked her village, she held her breath in fear of what those things would do next. The first came for her, no larger than herself. In the blink of an eye, she was slammed to the ground. Driving the knife right through the creature, ending its life. Yet she only realized this was a huge mistake as she and the dead creature tumbled farther, the purplish glow only multiplying as she rubbed her eyes.

Something black was clinging to her arm. Confusion turned to panic as she realized it was something clinging to her flesh. A part of the creature, could it be? It was as hard as steel, tingling as it seemed to be embedded deep into her skin. She had broken her knife in the attempts to remove it, and soon she could hear far more growls than before.

More light than before.

A girl no older than 10 had understood what predicament she was now terribly forced to handle. She fought, using the shell to deflect attacks. Days turned to weeks and months, of never escaping the place. She had remembered what they were called now- the Void. She knew of their name, their existence, their reason for existing, and how they operated. The small girl was no more.

_Fight back. Don’t let them suffer the same fate as you. Survive for they cannot._

Even if they had seen her as a monster, a legend, and a name to pass around in the Shuriman deserts, whispers of the ancient horrors that overtook Icathia, she would still fight for them, for they could not truly understand the Void.

Kaisa was no more. Only Kai’Sa, indeed, was all there was to it.


	2. stories

I remember only four stories. 

The first is with a man who had seen the Void for what it truly was. It wasn’t just a place. It was something too complex, too inexplicable to the human mind. Perhaps that’s why it seems so  _ monstrous,  _ so  _ ominous _ . 

It’s a place that hungers for life. It absorbs it. They scavenge for life, the very thing they seemed to exist without. Even now, I cannot wrap my mind around it. It’s quite confusing to me still, but I cannot question things that no one can explain.

I can only tell what I’ve learned from living down here.

“May you find the endless fountain... _ and always be welcomed _ .”

I had spoken as another creature fell at my feet, purple goo dripping to my feet. The living suit itches. I can feel my breath hitch in my throat as a certain scent sends thrills through my veins, my void suit uneasy as it trembles.

I grip my hand.  _ Do not give in. _ An inhale. An exhale. The suit quiets down, for now. I cannot let hunger overtake my judgment. I must find and hunt every single one of them, for I fear if they get back to the surface, the same thing will happen again.

I could hear footsteps above the ground. Any normal human wouldn’t have heard it, but the suit living with me gave me the ability. Sometimes it is a curse. Sometimes, a blessing.

There’s many things that came with this suit. I despise it, but it has given me a chance to survive.

_ I cannot take that for granted. _

I wait for the moment they fall. There is a place as thin as paper, seemingly hidden. The purple light thins out, and in comes a man with their carriage.

My suit itches again. It hungers for this man. The life swirling so uncontrollably in him. It’s harder to breathe as I speed up, staring ahead and not what lied in front of me. My breath echoes louder than his cries. 

This pattern is already nothing out of the ordinary to me. The Void has a thousand ways to kill you. The only way to survive...is to become like them.

My ears pick up words from that man. “No! Stay back!”

It’s distorted. But I still understand him. 

“ _ Begging _ …”

I realize that my voice isn’t how it’s supposed to sound like. Touching my face, the helm disappears.

“Doesn’t work down here.”

The man stares out to me, eyes wide in disbelief. He backs away, using his hand to lean back. I sense his fear. The trembles. My suit trembles. It thirsts for him. But I have better control of it. I offer my hand out towards him, but he does not take it.

“You’re that girl...the  _ monster _ .” He breathed out, pointing his blade at me. I dismiss it, as I have faced far more dangerous things.

I almost let a single tear escape my eye.  _ They never see past the creature...even though underneath, I’m just like them. _

I turn away my head from him to the creature in front of us. He continues gazing at me, as I ready myself. Voice fierce, I speak to him in a conviction he probably fails to understand. “We hunt together, or you die alone. The choice is yours.” 

I can only offer him what to do.

I cannot control what he actually does.

But for me...I  _ had _ to hunt. It’s the same choice I faced long ago. In those early, terrifying days, I was lost and alone, and terrified of what lurked in the dark.

They do not think about the little girl that once used to exist.

Now all they see is a monster. But I do not mind it now. The creature has given me a chance to survive.  _ I won’t take it for granted. _

I breathe in deeply as he finally sees the other form of me- the girl who they’ve spoken of. Void suit covering my entire body, my voice changes that to mimic that of the fellow creatures’ growls.  _ “Stay close, or die!”  _

Quick attacks one after the other, pain sears everywhere. My vision blurs. I barely have any time to breathe in as I charge up for a massive barrage of attacks. The suit latches to me like a thousand little razor-sharp teeth embedding themselves deeper, blossoming little patches of blood.

It is painful. It is tiring. But I have grown far too used to it. The creature and I have always survived together. It’s my second skin.

More attacks come. I defeat it with ease. But I’ve always known a hard, cold, singular fact. 

_ The lone straggler...makes for easy prey. _

It’s another pattern I’ve seen far too many times. It’s happened right before my eyes. To my whole family. To my village. The children I’ve played with. The people I’ve been with. The city I grew up in.

I’ve seen them all, and there’s only so much that I can do.

_ I can save them from the monsters. _

**_But I can’t save them from their choices._ **

The man falls prey to the creature. I land down in the ground, one arm on the ground to balance myself as the whole thing shakes. He’s screaming. The man is screaming. I can’t say anything. The breathing in my mask only heightens. It shakes.

I face the creature. Young little me would have been too scared to even lift a finger. But she is gone. Nowhere to be found. I charge towards it, its weak spot far too obvious. 

_ Look closely...and your prey will show you how to kill it. _

The deed has been done.

The man’s remains are gone.

The Void does not have anyone to feed on.

“For now,” I unconsciously speak. It’d be foolish of me to hope. I look out to the surface, climbing as the heat almost makes my skin a little too hot for comfort. Void mask gone, my hair flows freely in the wind. I stare at the distance with a melancholic face. 

_ Every story about the world below was frightening.  _

_ Now, I am the monster in those stories. _

_ It’d be foolish to think, but maybe someday they’ll accept what I’ve become. _

_ We’ll stand together... _ **_and survive._ **

I see another creature, one I’ve seen too many times. I shoot it down.

**_Until then..._ **

“May you find the endless fountain, and always be welcomed.”

**_I’ll be here, holding back the hunger that lies below._ **

**Author's Note:**

> more parts will come! i haven't proofread majority of it so sorry if there are any errors. i'm not a native english speaker and this is what i could write to the best of my abilities.


End file.
